


Presents

by HarmoniaChimera



Series: Quick Requested Blurbs [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, F/M, How Do I Tag, No Name, POV Second Person, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniaChimera/pseuds/HarmoniaChimera
Summary: Giveaway fic for myTony's Sexy Whispers blog. Bolded parts are past whispers. Requested: big birthday party leading to "what if somebody comes in" foreplay and then main sex scene, involving some possessive talk and chatty Tony. POV play done for personal challenge. Hope you enjoy ;)
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Quick Requested Blurbs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1217361
Kudos: 19





	Presents

However much you try, you can’t take your eyes off of Her. No matter what happens, no matter who’s talking to you, your thoughts just keep going back to Her. You try to meet Her gaze every time She turns your way; otherwise, your eyes glide across Her form which is nothing if not accentuated by the way Her dress hugs Her curves. You steal glances Her way as She mingles. She laughs at people’s jokes and you can’t help but think how much you love to see that joy. Sometimes it seriously feels like your whole life has always been building up to this, the time when all you want is to make Her happy.

She does share the space She holds in your heart with Iron Man, or you _being_ Iron Man, as She keeps reminding you… but She definitely doesn’t mind that. If anything, She encourages you to continue your work. Which is a nice change. She constantly reminds you that what you do and what you make are the _true_ reasons behind Her falling for you, and not, as you frequently joke, your dashing looks. You can’t help but smile as your eyes meet Hers across the room. Goddamn Romeo and Juliet, you two are. Except hardly star-crossed anymore and… well, slightly more than several years older.

You nod at Rhodey and the few other Avengers you come across as you make your ‘hostly’ rounds. You take care to politely decline any offers of alcohol from some of your less frequent or less aware guests and caterers. The party is easily sprawled across three floors of your tower, if you don’t count the kitchen on the first basement floor and the welcoming atrium in the lobby. And it’s not even _your_ party, for goodness’ sakes.

You make your way to the balcony overlooking the main event and raise your glass of sparkling water. People are already looking at you, which is good, because you forgot to arm yourself with a spoon. “To the birthday girl!” you shout and cheers break out in the crowd as everyone toasts to your beautiful girlfriend. You definitely count yourself among the lucky bastards now.

In the relative chaos you sneak to the top level where She’s currently wooing three unfamiliar men, who, you remember after a minute, are some of your less involved investors. You hang back, listening in.

“His newest project’s going to be big. He means to demilitarize cloaking technology; make it available in the private quarter as well. He has the idea to miniaturize it into a small hand-held device capable of masking a transport ship. He hopes it’ll make it safer to transport goods and people across large distances without worrying about hijackers, kidnappers, and such.”

“Sounds like a perfect tool for some lazy smugglers,” one of the men says, and She laughs a practiced giggle which, as you have learned the hard way, is meant to hide Her eye-rolling displeasure.

“I told Tony the same thing!” She replies, and the man blinks in that special surprised way that makes your blood boil. She pretends not to notice and smoothly continues, “It will, of course, include a hard-wired tracker transferring location to a dedicated server accessible only to select government agencies. You know, in case someone _does_ get through the cloaking.” She smiles your way above their shoulders. Of _course_ She knows you’re there. “Tony has the tendency to think of every possibility.”

You cry a little inside. Even though She never spared you praise, hearing Her appreciating your work still tugs at your heartstrings. Every. Single. Time.

“I can’t believe he chooses to spend the alone time he has with such a stunning woman boring her with the technicalities of his business and inventions.”

Her eyes narrow ever so slightly at the man, even as She puts on Her sweetest smile. “Then I suppose it’s very lucky that it’s my job to know both in the most… intimate detail. You know, being a board member and all.” You practically swoon at the unmistakable confidence she exerts, the confidence of a woman who’s too used to dealing with toxic masculinity to give it the time of day.

The man whose name you still can’t recall opens his mouth but closes it after his friend puts a hand on his shoulder. They excuse themselves with a nod and disappear in the crowd. You approach in their stead.

“Enjoyed the show?” She teases, regarding you with a soft little smile.

“Like you have to ask,” you reply, smirking against your glass as you pretend you’re not dying to stare at Her in adoration. “It’s nice to know that your unyielding appreciation of my work goes beyond double-bottomed praise whose true goal is to get me to leave the lab and climb into bed with you.” You shoot Her a sideways glance, raising your brow playfully. “’It’s already perfect, Tony, you don’t need to put any more work into it… Why don’t you come and _rest_ instead?’” you add in a mock high-pitched voice.

“Are you saying it didn’t work all this time?” She teases again, barely stifling a grin as She shoots you a doe-eyed glance. You sigh softly and shake your head, and She gives the cutest of giggles before stepping closer and taking your arm. “I’m sorry,” She whispers, pulling you around the cluster of guests, smiling and waving at some even as she speaks, “I would have hoped you’d believe it by now, but… I do know how difficult it can be for _artists_ —”

“Darling…” You don’t think you can handle another word in that sentence. She turns to face you as She holds your hands.

“I love your mind and I love what you can do with it, Tony.” She squeezes your hands a little tighter. “And I love these, and everything they create… or make me feel.” She raises one to Her lips and plants a soft kiss on the knuckles, gaze focused on yours. Her voice drops to a whisper as she adds, “And while we’re at it, I love the rest of your body, too… I just love _you_ , Tony. And every little part of you, no matter how you try to hide it.”

For a good minute there, you’ve completely forgotten that you’re in a room full of people, at a party hosted in Her honor. And boy, if She didn’t deserve all that and more. You stare mesmerized into Her eyes for the longest while before you’re finally able to pull yourself away and plot a course across the room. You don’t have the time to go for the elevators, but there are other nooks and crannies around. It is _your_ tower, after all.

“Come on,” you say softly, pulling Her along, hand snugly clasped in Hers.

“Where are we going?” She asks with perfect innocence, even if there is a stifled giggle to be heard behind Her words.

“I didn’t give you your birthday present yet, did I?” you reply like it’s obvious. She stifles a chuckle but follows you without another word. You lead Her out of the main area but without changing floors, which would be way too conspicuous for your taste, it’s next to impossible to find a quiet corner… so you take Her to the men’s bathroom. She giggles when you walk into the empty room, and laughs even harder when you pull Her into a stall.

“No one’s here, you know,” She teases. “We don’t need to hide.” The twinkle in Her eye betrays Her, though She adds innocently, “It’s not like we’re doing anything wrong…”

“Not yet,” you reply, stepping a little closer.

“Whatever do you mean?” She asks softly, looking up at you with Her gaze perfectly confused even as she’s biting Her lip. “I thought you were only going to give me my birthday present?”

You groan in frustration as you press Her against the stall and take Her mouth, letting the deep, hungry kiss be your answer. She groans into your mouth, back arching to press up snugly against your body. The heat radiating from Her body mixed with the light, flowery scent of Her perfume is enough to make your head spin as your hands slide down the length of Her silky dress.

“Oh!” She gasps softly when you cup her sex, caressing it with undulating pressure. “Tony…”

“You feel wonderful, darling,” you say softly, palm moving against Her in rhythms with the rocking of Her hips.

“You’re not even touching _me_ ,” She protests, but you can’t really tell if She’s just correcting your statement or asking you to slide your hand _under_ Her dress… or both.

“You’re lucky it’s your birthday,” you tease, hands raking up Her dress to oblige Her. You kiss Her deeply and Her moans get lost in your mouth as you pull Her underwear aside and skim your fingertips over Her. “Any other day, I’d have you _beg_ for it.” And with that, you plunge two fingers in.

“Tony!” she gasps, holding tightly onto your shoulders as She lets her head fall back, hips bucking into and onto your hand. You pull Her leg up and press it against your thigh. Speeding up, you let your lips fall open as you take in Her beautiful face contorting into pure bliss.

“You’re so very _hot_ , darling,” you groan into Her lips, teasing them softly with your own and pulling away as soon as She reaches for you. She lets out small frustrated noises every time you do and that somehow makes the sensation of Her insides coiling around and spreading across your fingers so much more satisfying; a grin blooms on your face. “Is something the matter, my dear?” you tease devilishly despite Her barely contained groans of dismay. 

“Please,” She grunts, grinding her hips against yours. “You beautiful, beautiful bastard, what have I ever done to deserve this torture?”

“Well, if it’s so bad…” you mumble and stop. She groans even louder, to the point it would be heard if anybody was in the bathroom with you, but you just chuckle. “And what do you mean, what have you done? You’re mine, darling,” you speak lowly into her half-open lips. She lets out a grunt of frustration and arousal alike. “Teasing you is part of my job description.”

“You’re such a dick, Tony Stark,” She mutters, closes her fist on your hair, and forcefully pulls you in for a ravenous kiss. “You know what else is in your job description?” She adds after She’s thoroughly devoured your mouth.

“Entertaining the guests at the public functions I host?” you ask as you playfully attempt to pull away.

“No.” Her fist tightens on your scalp to the point it hurts, and She forces you down to your knees. You grunt, holding her gaze. You love it when She’s rough like this, and She knows all about it. “Making sure I’m pleased, whatever it takes,” She finishes as She unceremoniously rests Her thigh on your shoulder. You smirk before dipping in, your tongue dancing against Her folds.

“Ohh… Tony…” She whispers, barely stifling a groan as you give Her a little suckle, looking up to watch the bliss spread across Her beautiful face again. Her fist tightens on your hair as She pulls you in closer, getting lost in the sensations you are giving Her. Despite you having been together for a while now and despite the very real salty taste flooding your tongue, this moment still somehow feels like a dream… The sweetest dream of your entire life as She bites her hand and grunts into it, Her hips steadily tapping against the stall as She rocks them into you and finally comes, eyes opening thoughtlessly toward the ceiling, then dropping down to you, all buttery and glistening with tears of pleasure. She finally releases your hair which she was just tugging on so hard it hurt.

“Should we go again?” you tease, brushing up against Her as you get up from your knees.

She scoffs breathlessly. “Aren’t you worried someone will come in?” She asks almost as if you didn’t just spend fifteen minutes releasing all sorts of sounds in the bathroom.

“I’m certain they had all the time to walk in on us, and they would have done so already during this little stunt,” you chuckle.

“Well, then we should count our luck and not push it any longer.” She teases your lips with the slightest brush of Hers before sliding out of the stall with you hot on her heels.

“Are you saying you wouldn’t want to continue unpacking your present?” You dutifully wash your hands as you watch Her adjust Her dress and fix her make-up in the mirror.

She chuckles, almost as if to herself. “For a genius, you’re awfully quick to jump to the wrong conclusions, you know?”

“Hey, I wasn’t! That was just—”

“You’re so easy,” She laughs, pulling you out of the bathroom with your hands still dripping. How does nobody notice you staggering out of there together, all flustered and giggling, will forever remain a mystery.

Later, you lock the elevator as She enters the penthouse and stumbles out of her heels. “Thank God everyone’s gone now,” She mutters, stretching and cracking Her back on the way to the living room.

“I love how you always seem so annoyed at these huge birthday parties even though you’re the one asking for them every year.” You follow, taking off your own shoes and tie with a sigh of relief.

She shrugs, turning to you and opening her arms languidly. “Didn’t you get the memo? Women are fickle beasts.”

“Women like being challenging,” you say firmly. The look you exchange with Her is enough: those kinds of words belong only in the mouths of the sexist assholes She spoke to earlier. She has the decency to look ever-so-slightly bashful as She gazes back into your eyes. She licks her lips sheepishly and somehow, that’s enough for you to remember the moment you shared in the bathroom and for the fire to ignite again. Images flash before your eyes, images of Her open lips, of Her blissful expression, of Her chest heaving in shallow breaths, and you peel off your suit jacket, tossing it on the sofa as you glance down Her body and that goddamn slim-fit silk dress. “God…” you breathe. “You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

She looks almost surprised when you take Her into your arms, but She wraps herself around you as much as the dress will allow, raking it up Her bare thighs where it will not. “Tony,” She groans into your ear when your lips find Her collarbone and trail up Her neck, Her fingers already at work unbuttoning your shirt. You carry Her up the steps blindly, from memory, eyes too busy taking in every inch of Her body. She exclaims when you throw Her on the bed and your hands trail down Her body to Her hips. She writhes under your touch, then gasps again when you flip Her face-down.

Your hands and lips are hard at work again, tongue painting an abstractionist masterpiece on the canvas of Her body. **“This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?”** You unzip Her dress with your teeth as your fingernails dig hard into her thighs. **“You put this gorgeous dress on just for me to take off.”** She moans and whimpers even as She’s wriggling out of her clothes, then reaches back for yours. You oblige Her, lowering your chest onto Her hands, twisted over the small of Her back, taking the opportunity to nip at Her neck and shoulders, but never letting Her turn around.

“Tony…” She thrusts Her hips up as you grind against them, Her hands grasping blindly at your belt. You grin against Her ear, tongue tracing its lines, bare chest pressed against Her hot skin between the open halves of your dress shirt, as you feel the pressure around your hips loosening.

You let Her slide your pants down your hips but move away when She reaches for your manhood, instead sliding it down the inside of Her thigh. She gasps. You return slowly, kissing up Her neck and cheek as She glares up at you sideways. “Tell me you want it.”

She groans softly and tries to turn around to look at you, but you press your weight to Hers. “Don’t make me hold you down…” you whisper threateningly though you know very well She would _love_ to wear bruises in the shape of your hands.

She huffs a few quick, shallow breaths before She finally licks and bites Her lip, Her hips thrusting up ever so slightly again. “I want it.”

You smirk, your inner torturer stirring awake. “Come on,” you tease, brushing your girth against her sex as a taste of what you were offering. “You can ask nicer than that.”

She hides Her face now, groaning as a blush spreads up Her cheeks. “Please… Sir…” Her voice trails off but when you just wait patiently for Her to finish, it returns in force. “Please, I—I want you in me, _sir._ ”

**“Oh, I know, darling.”** You reach back for a driblet of lube to prepare yourself. **“Don’t worry, I’m gonna take good care of you.”**

Whatever Her reply is, it gets lost in the desperate moan She lets out when you slide in with practiced precision, hitting all Her sweet spots in one stroke. Her fists clench on the sheets. You hook your feet on Her legs and spread them wide as you mount her properly, your hips pressed snugly into Hers. She screams.

“Too deep?” You stop and adjust but She reaches back to dig Her fingers into your thigh, as if that’s going to keep you in place.

“Please don’t fucking stop now,” She whimpers, Her voice more tearful than you’d usually like it, but you oblige. Her moans grow louder now that you both know there’s no need to hold back anymore.

“I love those little noises of yours,” you tease even as your hips slap against Hers and Her moans progress to screams. You perch yourself on an elbow, hanging low above Her, and She grasps your bicep, holding onto it as if to steady Herself. Your other hand still roams Her body, on a mission to touch every single inch. “I can’t stop touching you, darling.” You lower your lips to Her ear, and even the slightest nip tears a scream out of Her throat when timed with another thrust. “And I just can’t get enough of how you look under me.”

“Tooonyyy…” She grunts, shifting ever so slightly to catch your lips in Hers. Your tongues entwine and you grab Her jaw, pulling Her in as you deepen the kiss even more, doing nothing to silence Her moans which ring openly, bouncing off the walls. She extricates Herself from your grip only to wipe Her tears against Her fist, groaning, “God, you’re so fucking deep…! How can you even— Nghh!”

“I can stop if you want,” you offer, even as the tide of pleasure is taking you so high you’re not sure if you actually _could_ stop. But you would. For Her.

“No, don’t!” She clasps Her hand on yours, interlocking your fingers in a vice-like grip. “Please, it hurts so _good…”_

You grunt at Her words and a dam breaks, and suddenly you not only can’t hold back your thrusts, but your own groans of pleasure alike. Her insides coil around your shaft, trembling and pulsating, the heat kissing your tip as if to thank you for every thrust; Her wetness clenches down on you, the sensations merging together into something indescribable, overwhelming, overtaking your mind, making you go mad with pleasure. But you refuse it, plunge deeper into the waves. Not yet. Not until She’s happy.

**“Just like that, darling…”** you groan, losing yourself even as you speak. **“Come undone.”**

“I already did…” She gasps and moans, withstanding the barrage of you ramming into Her so hard you can feel every impact in your skull. “Like three times… Please, Tony, just finish… I can’t take this much longer…” As if to prove Her point, She bites down on your arm as you wrap yourself tighter around Her, thrusts growing even more in speed and in force. The pain somehow throws you over the edge and you climax with a scream of your own matching Hers as you discharge yourself deep inside Her. “Tony! Oh, my God, _Tony!”_

You’d surely collapse if not for how tightly wrapped around Her hot, beautiful body you already are. She’s panting desperately, Her legs, no, Her entire body trembling like a leaf underneath you, shaking with the tension you just released. As soon as you regain some movement, you rain kisses on Her head and neck, as if to atone for how you ruined Her. “I love you,” you whisper. “I love you, I love you, I love you…”

She chuckles softly when you finally manage to slide off and give her some breathing room. “And I love your cock. With a passion.” She winks over Her shoulder at you, already grabbing the tissues from the bedside table and handing a few to you. “But yes, you too.” As proof, She kisses your hand when you take them from Her.

“You seem awfully cheery for someone who just got mercilessly ploughed into the bed.”

“Don’t get me wrong…” She takes the used tissues and throws them into the can with the aim Hawkeye would be proud of. Three points, no doubt. She then carefully adjusts Her hips and wiggles into your arms, Her sweat mixing with yours in a way that _should_ feel very, very gross, but somehow doesn’t. Somehow, it only makes you want to lick Her entire body clean. If only you could force yourself to move. “I’m definitely not going anywhere anytime soon,” She finally replies after finding Her usual place on your shoulder. “Like, ‘you might have to bring me breakfast to bed in the morning’ anytime soon.”

“It’ll be my pleasure,” you whisper, kissing Her forehead. “Your face always lights up in the most adorable way, even when you’ve commanded me to do it half an hour before.” She giggles like this is somehow new and wonderful information. Your arms tighten around Her. You’re still lying across the middle of the bed but it feels so warm and right you just kick the covers over you and pull a pillow under your head. No need to disturb Her as She’s dozing off on your arm.

“I do love you, Tony,” She says ever so softly, in a way that makes you wonder if She’s already speaking to a dream.

“I love you too, darling.” You kiss Her head again. “I hope you enjoyed your presents?”

You look down, expecting a sleepy nod or a murmur, but She just nuzzles into you and utters, “Mm, presents…”


End file.
